Agent 007
by Benjamin236
Summary: Naruto after learning one of Konohagakure's more darker secrets, he is banished. Naruto's new resolve is showing his former village what happens when a spy is after you.


Agent 007

I don't own any characters that appear in this story.

_Episode One: Briefing _

_Nami no Kuni_

_July 2__nd__ 10:30am_

Lying in bed were two people. One was a male with blonde hair that was messy since he had just woken up from his slumber. His blue eyes looked down at the woman who was lying next to him. She had long black hair with a few purple streaks. Her skin was a creamy white that looked beautiful as the sun hit it. Right now the blonde had multiple thoughts running through his mind. One being what time it was; while another was smirking at the events that went down last night.

"Good Morning." The woman greeted getting a smile from the blonde who she was cuddling up too.

"Morning." The blonde replied as she started to sit up and stretch a bit giving the blonde a view of her large assets.

"Did you think about my offer?" The woman questioned the blonde as the male stared into her green eyes.

"As much as I want to be there to assist you with the revolt. I cannot at the time. I'm on a bit of a schedule." The male answered getting a groan of disapproval from the female in the room.

"Come on." The woman started off as she got out of bed showing off her wide hips for the blonde to see. "Give me one good reason why you can't help me?"

"I want to help you Sayuri, trust me I do." The blonde said before continuing his trail of thought. "But my schedule has to come first."

"You and this schedule Naruto Namikaze!" Sayuri roared out in anger as tears started to fall from her face. "Can't you see this is your chance to finally become a leader? I thought that this is what you wanted but clearly I'm mistaken." As Naruto got up from the bed and went to hug the woman.

"I do want it Sayuri. It's just that I need to make a stop in Mizu no Kuni. Once I get what I need, I'll be there to help you." Naruto stated while patting the woman's back.

"Promise?" Sayuri said while looking into his blue eyes.

"You have my word Sayuri or should I say my Snake Princess." Naruto answered gaining a smile from the woman.

"And to think there was a time where we were bitter enemies." Sayuri said remembering how their first encounter went. A fight fueled by nothing but pure hate for one another. Before they actually sat down and talked to one another.

"Those were the days huh." Naruto commented before the two laughed at their past rivalry.

"Yeah, so Naruto, do you ever think you will settle down someday? You know with me and the rest of the woman in your life?" Sayuri asked earning an unreadable reaction from Naruto.

"That's a tough question Sayuri. I mean in my line of work, I have to do some….well things in order to get some woman to talk but I believe that me doing those particular actions will end soon. If I don't stop now I'm afraid I will bit off more than I can chew." Naruto answered getting a approving nod from Sayuri.

"Not to mention they may get attached. Like myself and from what you've told me. A few other women have as well over the years." Sayuri said to the Namikaze.

"With you that makes four but I have a strange feeling that I'm going to do something that continues to make woman fall for me." Naruto replied.

"Well how about you take Kyubi's advice and stop becoming attached." Sayuri advised knowing that Naruto's flaw was that he became attached. Especially when a woman was in danger, not that she could be mad at him of course.

"I can't help it Sayuri. Especially when they're beautiful at that." Naruto replied knowing that the advice he was given multiple times just wouldn't stick with him.

"Very well then, but you do know that I'm going to have to meet the rest of my rivals soon right?" Sayuri said with a smirk at the end of that statement gaining a look of horror from Naruto.

"No you don't, I mean do you want me to die from blood loss." Naruto replied earning a laugh from Sayuri.

"It's going to happen eventually love, you can't prevent it." Sayuri started off before breaking the hug the two were in and started to make her way towards the bathroom. Naruto saw she had a certain sway in her hips. "Now let's save some time and shower together."

"I'll be there in a few minutes alright." Naruto said as he was putting on a pair of boxers and a pair of sweatpants. "I just need to get the newspaper." As he heard an ok before making his way outside of the medium sized home that was in one of the many trees that Nami no Kuni offered.

_To think it's been five years since I've been banished from Konoha._ The blonde started off before continuing. _Banished from learning how sick Konohagakure no sato has become. Then again that's not the "official reason" which was I bring back someone who ran away from the village badly damaged and the civilians along with some shinobi lose it. I mean how else do I bring someone one back? Do I shake their hand and ask them politely? I'm starting to wish Hiruzen did die from fighting Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams._

"Hey, Kaze!" A voice yelled bringing the blonde out of his thoughts. As he saw his neighbors approach him. Nami no Kuni since its surge of wealth since Gato had passed. The village decided to experiment with a few things. One of experiments was tree houses, or in Naruto's case a "safe house". The designs of these houses were thanks to Zabuza's compound he had found a few years back.

"Hey Kazuko man, how is it going?" Naruto asked as to the village with the exception of Tazuna and his family he was known as Kaze. A business man who handled the shipping routes of Nami no Kuni. Making him a valuable asset to the village and it didn't help that people believed Naruto Uzumaki died by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki either.

"Pretty good my friend. Did you see the game last night?" The male asked getting a head nod no from Naruto.

"I missed it man." Naruto said in a disappointed tone. "I had a guest over and I wasn't sure if she was into that sort of thing you know."

"Oh I understand man, well look me and the wife and kids were going to head into town for some breakfast. I was going to ask if you wanted to go." Kazuko said as Naruto turned down the offer.

"Sorry but my guest is planning on leaving today and I have to meet with Tazuna as well later this morning and you know how Tazuna is." Naruto stated getting a laugh from Kazuko.

"That is true my friend, I remember working on the Great Naruto Bridge with him. Oh well, I don't want to hold you or your beautiful guest up." Kazuko said as Naruto turned around to see Sayuri wearing one of his orange shirts and waving at Naruto. "I think she's a keeper my friend." Was all Kazuko whispered before leaving Naruto and Sayuri.

"Kaze?" Sayuri questioned wanting an explanation for the false name. As the two made their way back into the house.

"Come on you're in the same work I'm in. You had to use a false name or two." Naruto reasoned getting a smirk from her.

"I did but at least I was creative with my names." Sayuri pointed out before finding herself being assaulted in a tickle attack.

"Who's creative now?" Was all Naruto could say before stopping his assault.

"Still not you, now come on before I start to smell myself even more." Sayuri said while pulling the blonde into the bathroom and closing the door.

_With Naruto and Sayuri 11:30am_

The duo were now dressed in there casual attires. Sayuri choosing to wear a pair of black shorts, a purple blouse, and black sandals. Whereas Naruto was wearing a pair of black jeans, an orange polo shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. At the moment they were walking though the now large town which was celebrating the defeat of Gato and the rise of their village.

"My favorite day of the year." Naruto commented seeing the celebration was about how this village was able to put itself back on its feet. Where a little over five years ago, it looked like it was on the brink of collapsing for good.

"You were one busy thirteen year-old huh?" Sayuri said noticing the conversations people were having as people mentioned Naruto's name multiple times.

"I'm just a busy person Sayuri." Naruto replied back earning a smile from the girl.

"Indeed you're Kaze." Sayuri said while remembering that they were in public which meant no mention of Naruto's real name.

"There you're Kaze." A male voice shouted as Naruto and Sayuri turned around to see an elderly man approaching them. They wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants, and a pair of sandles. Around his neck was a white towel. This was Tazuna; one of the many people Naruto had the privilege of meeting and saving. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I had a guest over as you can see." Naruto said gesturing to Sayuri who caused Tazuna's jaw to drop slightly.

"Well she's gorgeous, my name is Tazuna, daimyo of Nami no Kuni." Tazuna introduced himself earning a wide eye reaction from Sayuri.

"Sayuri Doku at your service. It's an honor to meet you, Kaze has told me a lot about you." Sayuri informed the elderly man who nodded.

"I hope it wasn't anything bad." Tazuna said before getting a small laugh out of Sayuri.

"I can leave you two alone for a few minutes. Just don't keep him away from me for too long alright? Because we might have some problems if you do." Sayuri said adding the joke to the end earning a laugh from Tazuna.

"Will do." Tazuna answered back taking in the view as she left earning a smack on the head from Naruto.

"My eyes are right here old man." Naruto said as Tazuna was holding the now painful part of his head.

"No respect for their elders now and days." Tazuna replied before his tone took a more serious voice. "A package showed up for you this morning at my house. It's from Kyubi and apparently it's important."

"I see." Naruto answered remembering how he was able to get Kyubi out of his stomach in the first place. The two were able to come to an agreement on a few things and one of those was making Konoha regret banishing him.

"Also we have a trade agreement from the Mizukage. I figured you might have had something to do with that one." Tazuna said getting a smile out of Naruto.

"Providing the new Mizukage with information on how to stop the previous one comes with its bonuses." Naruto answered getting a nod from Tazuna.

"Anyway be sure to come by the house after you finish with snake eyes over there. We want to see you Naruto." Tazuna stated to the blonde.

"Thanks for everything Tazuna and I will be there." Naruto answered as Tazuna and his family became his own family in a way.

"What did I miss?" Sayuri asked making her way back to the scene.

"Nothing much." Naruto answered back. "Anyway what time do you have to head back to Tsuchi no Kuni?"

"We planned on using this week to rethink our strategies along with using quick hit and run tactics on the Yondaime Tsuchikage resources. Along with stealing some of his supplies for ourselves of course." Sayuri informed the blonde.

"How long can you and the rest of the clans hold out?" Naruto questioned earning a shrug from the woman who was in charge of this revolt.

"Moral is at an all-time low right now. We need to start winning something or at the very least the troops need someone to look up too." Sayuri answered before answering the original question. "If we don't start winning, we may have a week before our resolve crumble."

"I'll be there to assist you no later than Saturday morning." Naruto stated earning a shocked look from Sayuri who couldn't believe it for a few seconds. "You were right, if I'm ever going to accomplish my dream of being a leader. It's time for me to start acting like one."

"Thank you Naruto." Sayuri whispered before giving the blonde a hug.

"No problem, now then let's head to Tazuna's house. We can come back and enjoy the "Naruto Day" later." Naruto stated as the duo left to go to the bridge builders house.

_Tazuna's Household_

_12:15pm_

Naruto had to admit that it was always nice coming back to the household that gave him his first real mission. It did feel weird that Sayuri was with him since he never brought a girl over to their house. Right now the blonde knocked on the door to hear Tazuna shout "It's open."

"I bet you weren't expecting me so early huh." Naruto stated leading the way in with Sayuri beside him. Hearing Naruto's voice he was greeted to see Tsunami who was finishing up what looked like a dish of food. Seeing the woman Naruto had to admit that she was like his mother figure in the past five years. Her attire was a pair of blue jeans, a pink blouse, and a pair of sandals. To this day she still had a mother aurora about her.

"Come here you." Tsunami stated before giving the blonde a hug as Sayuri smiled at seeing a different side of Naruto. Naruto was always more serious, especially on the field but so far he was having reactions that made him human.

"It's nice to see you too Tsunami." Naruto replied back earning a smile from the woman.

"Oh Tsunami, this is Sayuri. Sayuri meet my daughter Tsunami. You can say she's the woman of the household." Tazuna said introducing his daughter to Naruto's guest.

"It's great to meet you." Sayuri said while she and Tsunami shook hands.

"Since when did my son get a girl friend?" Tsunami questioned earning a chuckle from Tazuna and a blush from Sayuri and Naruto.

"Will talk about that later." Naruto answered while he looked around for the package Kyubi had dropped off. "So where is the package?"

"You sure you want to open it with your guest here?" A male voice asked as the person was none other than. Inari had grown into quite the young man over the years. His attire was a pair of cargo shorts, sandals, a black shirt similar to Tazuna's, and a white towel that hung around his neck.

"She knows who I'm really am." Naruto answered earning a nod from the family as Tazuna had brought the package that was medium sized to the blonde.

"Let's see what my demon sent me this time around." Naruto said before opening the package to reveal five scrolls. Two which had the symbol of the Yukigakure, one had the symbol of the Kusagakure, the fourth had the symbol of Amegakure on it, and finally one had they symbol of a Spiral on it.

"Interesting haul." Sayuri commented seeing the scrolls as Naruto started opening them one by one. Starting with the two Yuki no kuni scrolls. One was a storage scroll which contained a pair of glasses along with a necklace. The second scroll from Yuki had instructions explaining what each item was.

"It must be pretty cool to get gadgets from the most technological village." Inari commented as Yukigakure would always send Naruto some interesting stuff.

"More like being there lab rat but I'm very thankful for being in that position though." Naruto replied before opening the scroll from Kusagakure which was his haul of medicines and poisons. Opening the Amegakure scroll it was information as to what the Akatsuki were up to. So far they were still thinking of a way for their plan to work without the Kyubi. It seems as though at the moment they were still doing mercenary work. Naruto knew he would have to thank his spy for the information later. Finally the spiral scroll which was usually had an assignment in them. Opening the scroll with the spiral on it, Naruto read the contents with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto? You look troubled." Tsunami commented seeing the look on his face.

"It's Konohagakure, they want to "donate" my inheritance to the village." Naruto answered back before continuing his train of thought. "They want to give away my birthright."

"So what do you plan on doing Naruto?" Sayuri asked as she wanted to help the blonde in any way she could.

"Simple, I'm getting my inheritance back. One way or another which means I need to go back to Konohagakure." Naruto answered back with his voice full of resolve. For him there was no going back now that this decision was made. Sure his schedule would be off but for what he was about to do. It was worth it in the long run.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Sayuri said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Agent double o seven is going to Konohagakure and will be turning it on its head." Naruto stated getting nods of approval from his family in everything but blood while Sayuri smiled at that statement.

"Just be careful in that village kid. I don't need to read the newspaper and see your ugly mug on it saying you died or something." Tazuna said earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Don't do anything too reckless Naruto." Tsunami advised as Inari agreed on that piece of advice.

"I can't help it; it comes with my job title." Naruto said before he and Sayuri decided to leave the Tazuna household and head back towards Naruto's household in Nami no kuni.

_Naruto's household_

_1:00pm _

Sayuri was currently packing her bag as she was getting ready to depart back to her homeland. It saddens her that she had to leave but knew that her village needed her.

"Well I have everything Naruto." Sayuri announced getting the blondes attention.

"Promise me you'll stay safe alright." Naruto said getting a smirk from the woman.

"Naruto, you forget I have the former Hachibi inside of me. I will be fine." Sayuri replied back trying to reassure Naruto that she could take care of herself.

"It's just that the Yondaime Tsuchikage was able to place you and other shinobi under his control. I just don't want that to happen to you again. I rather not fight someone I have feelings for once again." Naruto reasoned as the last time he fought in his ongoing war between the rebels and the loyalist he ended up saving Sayuri along with a few other of Iwagakure's clan heads from the Yondaime Tsuhikage's control.

"Will be fine; just be sure to be there once you wrap up what you have to do in Konohagakure." Sayuri said grabbing her bag and placing it on her shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you my love." As she proceeded to step on a particular seal that was in Naruto's house. Once she channeled chakra into it her form started to glow blue before disappearing completely.

_Teleportation seals working like a charm._ Naruto commented to himself before looking at his closet for a particular attire. That being a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes. _Ready or not Konohagakure, a maelstrom is coming._

_End Episode 1_

**A/N**

**Benjamin236 here folks and I'm at it again with another Naruto fanfiction. This time it's going to be a regular Naruto fanfiction. I realized I write too many Naruto crossover fanfics. So this is me getting back to basics I guess.**

**Continuing from there my inspiration for this fanfiction was The Raikage, The Mizukage, along with some James Bond, and a bit of Winter Soldier. I guess my story should be labeled "The Tsuchikage" but I wanted to start off where Naruto hasn't earned that title just yet. This story will be more of a spy thriller for the most part but it will have some heavy action scenes.**

**With this chapter I gave you bits and pieces of what I wanted the reader to know beforehand. Hopefully some of the things I mentioned are interesting enough to hook readers in for the long run.**

**Pairings real quick this will be a harem story for Naruto. I have other pairings for characters as well but I won't reveal them just yet. This will be my largest harem story for Naruto with nine woman in it. The woman are the following.**

**Haku, Konan, Mei, Sayuri(OC), Hana, Kurenai, Hinata, Mabui, and Sakura. I know some of my picks being Sakura and Hinata may cause some negative reaction from readers but this is what I want to do and I'm not changing my decision and before someone says it in there review. I write harems not because of some weird wish fulfillment. I've put in a lot of forethought into the pairings I write along with how it affects the overall story and characters in the story.**

**Continuing from their fans of my work. I will be writing a few more harem stories. Honestly after reading a Naruto Harem story which I'm failing to remember but I do know it's on fan fiction. I saw that as a challenge for myself to write something that solid. The writer was able to introduce woman into Naruto's life, build their relationship up naturally, and keep the main plot going. It makes me want to do the same and show the world that Naruto with a harem can be a good thing and they don't devolve into mindless lemon stories.**

**The harem stories I will be writing are the following**

**Agent 007(9 Woman)**

**Demon Inheritance(7 Woman, mostly demonic for the most part. Still a work in progress)**

**Spiraling Soul(6 Woman)**

**Operation Zero(5 Woman)**

**X-Force(4 Woman)**

**X-Shinobi(3 Woman, hasn't been uploaded)**

**Stories I'm writing without a harem**

**Second Chances**

**Successors to the Storm**

**Uncanny Shinobi**

**Spiraling Bat**

**Unnamed Fuinjutsu centric Naruto story**

**Unnamed bloodline centric Naruto story**

**X-Factor**

**Finally other stories outside of Naruto fanfiction**

**Unnamed Victorious and Power Rangers RPM fanfiction**

**Kim Possible and Power Rangers Samurai fanfiction**

**Unnamed DC Comics fanfiction**

**Unnamed Marvel Comics fanfiction**

**And that's my outline of stories I want to do for the next few months. I have enough stories that will keep me busy and inspired. My plans are to finish Second Chances, X-Force, Successors to the Storm, Operation Zero, and X-Factor by the end of this year. **

**I will be uploading twice a week from here on out. If I'm ever going to accomplish my fanfiction goals. I need to get it in gear. So wish me luck my fans and support me by reviewing. Leave your feedback for this chapter. I know not a lot to go off of but this idea's been in my head for quite a while. If you can leave some feedback about Sayuri as well that would be great. It's an OC that I've hopefully crafted so that they come off as a natural person in the Naruto world. The next chapter will be longer and much more interesting. This story will be a slow burn, probably more dialogue heavy as well.**

_Next Episode: Homecoming_


End file.
